


So, Drugs are bad, kid.

by chewbaccawithproblems



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Peter Parker is a Mess, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Vomiting, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27423448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chewbaccawithproblems/pseuds/chewbaccawithproblems
Summary: 'Peter Parker if you weren't looking like a picture of pity right now I would be very angry with you.'Peter's face fell and you could practically hear him thinking 'oh shit, I've done fucked up.'ORTony is a dad(tm) when Peter decided to come home in a surprising circumstance.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Kudos: 40





	So, Drugs are bad, kid.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Deprivation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23334400) by [MeltedIceAngel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeltedIceAngel/pseuds/MeltedIceAngel). 



> Hey y'all. So this is my first thing like this I've ever done, if you don't count the Dan and Phil fanfic I did when I was like 11 (I'm still incredibly ashamed aha) so I hope it's not awful.  
> PLEASE also this does include somewhat detailed descriptions of vomit and implied drug use so please if you think this will make you feel even the tiniest bit uncomfy don't read it.  
> Stay safe everyone, you all deserve love and rest!  
> I haven't proofread this fully so I apologise in advance if the grammar and spelling is dodgy.

‘Hey, kid you alright? You look like you’re gonna pass out or something.’ Tony asked Peter from the couch as he clumsily made his way into the living room, stopping abruptly and teetering slightly.  
It was currently 12:34am and Peter had been at Ned’s house with MJ but apparently decided he didn’t want to stay the night. At least he had had the foresight to text Tony that he was going to be arriving at his door about 20 minutes before.  
‘Nah, wrong way. Gonna throw up.’ Peter replied not making any attempt to move, he just stood looking at his mentor almost for some sort of direction.  
‘Oh, okay,’ Tony stood, picking up the empty wastepaper bin and mentally mapping the nearest route to the kitchen sink, or God forbid, the cleaning supplies as he walked towards the teen. ‘Shouldn’t you maybe go to the bathroom?’  
Peter looked at him, a strange silence coming between them as Peter gauged his thoughts and swallowed ‘Oh, well I guess I probably should.’ He finally responded as he let Tony guide him across the room to the bathroom. Tony almost laughed at how nonchalant the kid was being, usually if Pete was any degree of ill, he would be clinging onto him like a koala and be very vocal about his apparent impending death, much to Tony’s amusement.  
Once the pair arrived at their destination Tony knelt Peter down, so he was leant over the toilet and waited as Peter was sick, gently rubbing his back and saying words of what he hoped were comfort.  
Once Pete was done, he sat up, slumping against the wall, ‘Well, that was unpleasant, I would not recommend it, 2 outta 5 stars.’ Tony smiled and replied with ‘Yeah, can’t imagine that was much fun. Are you good to get up or is there more in your system?’  
Peter sat and thought for a moment before groaning ‘Oh nope, round two.’ Before promptly leaning back over the toilet. Tony actually laughed this time; he didn’t know what was up with Peter, but he was being incredibly funny. That was when it dawned on Tony that Peter most probably wasn’t sober, although he didn’t smell any alcohol on him, so his suspicions continued. ‘Hey, can you face me real quick?’ Tony asked and Pete replied with ‘Sure thing, give me a sec, just need to finish up.’ And after one final round Pete sat up and turned to face Tony.  
Tony looked at Peters eyes and noticed they were totally blown up, feeling a mild annoyance Tony then pushed Pete’s chin up and noticed that his nostrils were red, as if he’d recently had a nose bleed, and there was a faint white powder dusting his top lip. And Tony’s suspicions were confirmed.  
‘Peter Parker, if you weren’t looking like a picture of pity right now, I would be very angry with you.’  
Peters face fell and you could practically hear him thinking ‘oh shit, I’ve done fucked up.’  
‘Drugs, really Peter? How much have you done; you must be absolutely decked?!’  
Peter chuckled and indicated with his thumb and middle finger the size of the bag he had on him. ‘I may have done a teensy little bit.’ His eyes widened and he snapped his head up as if to announce something important ‘It’s s’okay though because I shared!’  
‘I’m going to ignore that fact because then you could get arrested but that is a fair bit more than a teensy little bit, Peter.’ Tony said, the level of done in his voice sitting at a solid seven, threatening to rise further if the kid got up to any more antics.  
‘Yeahhh, I’m real high right now, M’ster Stark.’  
‘Really? I hadn’t noticed.’ Tony deadpanned as he hoisted his stupid teenager to his feet and just about dragged him to bed. ‘We are going to have a very firm talk in the morning.’  
-  
The next morning, at the crack of dawn, Tony went into Peters room to wake him up. He flicked on the lights and smirked as Peter groaned, shoving his head into the pillow.  
‘C’mon, it’s time to get up, you and I are going to be having a lovely discussion about the dangers of underage drug use.’  
Peter, who had just checked the time and whined, asking ‘Can’t we do this when it’s not four in the morning?’  
Now Tony wasn’t exactly delighted to be up at such a ridiculous hour either but the kids gotta get what’s coming for him.  
‘Nope! Now’s a better time than ever, up you get!’ He said as he pulled the covers off of Peter, much to his disagreement, but it worked as shortly after, Peter finally got to his feet and trailed round to the other side of his bed to meet Tony at the door.  
‘Let’s go kiddo, we can discuss this over some French toast.’  
‘You’re not going to be cooking it are you?’ Peter asked, his stomach already turning at the thought of burnt egg.  
‘Yes, I am cooking it but because of that remark you can wash the dishes. It’s your lucky day!’  
Peter went to complain but rendered it useless so just sat down on the couch and waited for his mentor to finish cremating their breakfast.  
Tony came over two plates of unburnt French toast covered in cinnamon and powered sugar (yes Tony may or nor have done that deliberately.)  
He sat down to face Peter, sliding his plate over along with a fork and knife. ‘So, drugs are bad, kid. I don’t know what possessed you to take ‘em or who gave them to you but you can’t make this a thing Pete, I’m willing to let this slide if you swear down to never go near them again, I’ve been through it all a million times before and it never gets better, each time it gets worse and before you know it you’re in the ER getting your stomach pumped.’  
Peter looked at Tony, guilt incredibly clear in his eyes ‘Mister Stark, I-I’m really sorry. I was with these college juniors and I wanted to look cool because one of them was really pretty, so I just copied them.’ He gulped ‘I swear on my life I won’t do it again.’ Tears were starting to well in Pete’s eyes and Tony knew that he was sincerely sorry.  
Tony’s firm demeanour softened as he looked at Peter, he reminded him of many years ago when it had been him doing the apologising to a very pissed James Rhodes after his second near death experience which happened a week after Tony swore sobriety. He couldn’t help but feel a little bit sympathetic towards the kid. It was obvious he was just trying to impress some guy and Tony was most definitely going to get the names of him and his cronies and give them a good talking to.  
Peter was nervously staring at his breakfast, awaiting any type of response from the person who he loved a great deal. He knew that he fucked up, but he was willing to his ass grounded until he graduates from college if it means that Tony wouldn’t chuck him out and never speak to him again. ‘Okay Pete, I’m letting this slide, but you are still very grounded, and I don’t enjoy the fact that you lied about your whereabouts either.’ Tony looked at Pete with a solemn, yet soft expression. ‘But seriously if you need to use again please let me know and we can work this out. I love you kid, and I wouldn’t want to lose you, not now, not ever. Especially not to drugs.’

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so I hope you enjoyed! If you like this kinda stuff i'm down for suggestions to write more :)  
> I hope ya'll are all doin' well and have a lovely day, night, morning, afternoon whatever time it is where you are.  
> Much love, J  
> BLM & ACAB- Resources- https://blacklivesmatters.carrd.co/


End file.
